


Yes, John

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drugging with bliss flowers, F/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: There's a lot of tension going on between you two. Sharky tells you to do something about it.





	Yes, John

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request on Tumblr that I have been stuck on. It's taken me quite q while to finish it, but I like it so far.

The chair creaked as you leaned back, listening to Sharky ramble on about his first time lighting a trash can on fire. A cold beer and Sharky’s outrageous stories were a great way to wrap up any day. One thing bothered you more than anything and that was John Seed.  


Your attraction to him was driving you mad. The flirting over the radio, the staring every time he tore open your shirt, or maybe the fact that you craved all of it. Your goal was supposed to be killing him, but you couldn't bring yourself to imagine it. It always ended with you in tears and feeling crushed. No. You wouldn’t kill him. You would die before you did that.  


Isn’t that silly? You saw him the same way the “peggies” looked up to the father. He was everything to you, the air you breathed. Every time John messaged you over the radio, begging you to come to him for atonement, he took your breath from you.  


“You alright there, chica?” Sharky looked a little concerned, he probably had a right to be.  


“It’s John. I can’t stop thinking about that fucker.”  


Sharky grinned and leaned towards you, “Ya know, we all noticed the bit of… uh… tension going on between you two. Like I completely understand, I mean John is a sweet piece of ass, albeit a total douchebag. You, my lady, are also a nice piece of ass, so you both mesh together quite nicely.  
My only complaint about your attraction to that nutcase is that he’s a nutcase. That fuck sack will cut you and that ain’t the worst of it.”  


You shook your head, cradling your face in your hands, attempting to hide the embarrassment.  
“Now, now chica, it’s alright. If I were you though, I'd just… I mean… fuck him? Yeah. Fuck him and get it over with.”  


You stared at him in disbelief. “Fuck him!? You make it sound so simple.”  
Sharky shrugged, adjusting his hat and slipped on his sunglasses. “It really is, if you’re gonna get technical. He’s so fuckin hard for you. It’s in his fuckin eyes man, every time he looks at your ass, the room’s atmosphere gets as thick as his dick gets for you.”  


The mouth on him. “Jesus, Sharky.”  


“Babe, he wants you. It’s so fucking obvious. He’s just gonna play hard to get with his whole religious get up.”  


You get up from your chair, tap Sharky’s hat off of his head, and ruffle his short hair. “We'll see, Sharky.”  


You walked back inside to have dinner with Nick and Kim and try to get some sleep.  
…  


You sat in bed, staring up at your ceiling. There he was, plaguing your thoughts once more. How would he feel under your skin? How would it feel if you lied beneath him, his hands doing as they pleased? What would he say to you? You knew what you would say…  


Yes.  


Yes, that’s what you would say. You found yourself wanting to say that to him tonight and what better way to do that then to go to him. All of that goading and pressuring to join there cult… That’s fine. If that’s what he wanted, you were gonna come for him. More accurately, he was going to come for you.  


You packed your bag, stuffing in a coil of rope. If you were going to go through with this, you knew John wasn’t going to be fine and dandy about you taking control. You were certain he would be angry and violent. To settle this once and for all, you would need him tied down. How you would have enough time to the him was beyond you. Unless…  


Unless you drugged him.  


Those bliss flowers were everywhere. Those flowers would definitely be enough to keep him cooperative, at least until you tied him down.  
God, did you sound like a monster while thinking about all of this. You couldn’t really bring yourself to feel bad, though. John does plenty of horrible things to people without their consent. You figured that in a way, he’d be getting a taste of his own medicine. God, that still sounded awful.  


Sharky was still sitting outside when you stepped out the door. The crickets were chirping, the stars were out and everyone else was fast asleep. Nick was very generous to let you both stay the night.  


The best part of staying at Nick's is that he doesn’t live that far from John’s ranch, where he just so happens to be. It was a real shame, but while you were traveling around the Henbane, the “peggies” managed to take back John’s ranch and that cocky motherfucker just moved right back in.  


You would have to show him the error of his ways, teach him not to make that mistake again.  


“So, it looks like your takin’ my advice? You need me to go with you? Make sure you make it there safe? It’d kill me if you got hurt, since we’re like… best friends n' shit.”  


You gave Sharky a small hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna be ok, buddy. Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”  


“Alrighty then. Take care, Hot Stuff.”  


You left him on Nick's porch as you made your way to the nearest bliss field. You had some flowers to pick.  
…  


The Ranch was as heavily guarded as you remembered, though still easy to maneuver through. You’d think at this point, he’d have more experienced people guarding his place.  


Your fingers trembled with excitement as you stalked around the enormous house, killing every guard you crossed, luring them to you if you had to. Alarms? Check. There was a way to escape? Check. Bliss flowers ready to go? Check. It was about as easy as the first time you broke in and it didn’t surprise you. 

John was always a cocky son of a bitch.  
The front door was locked, but not for long. You had some pretty good lock-picking skills and since every peggie in the area was ten feet under, you found that you had plenty of time and with a ‘click,’ the door creaked open. His house was as beautiful as you remembered. New papers that appeared to be lawsuit related scattered all over the place. Papers concerning different shrines, orders for plane parts, and a letter asking for a secret stash of fine wine were neatly stacked on a dresser.  


The Herald had a drinking problem? Who would have thought? The shrine information was useful. At least you wouldn’t have to work as hard to look for them, stuffing those into your pack. You assumed his bedroom was still upstairs.  


When you first took this house, you went through his closet and found a bottle of the cologne he liked to use. Instead of tossing it, you kept it and took a whiff of it if you felt stressed out, which was odd considering that all of the stress was currently being caused by him. You didn’t care, especially now.  


You pushed open his door, peaking into the semi dark room. So he still slept with a night light, you thought as you noticed the little glow from the outlet near his bed.  


You couldn't complain. You had to sleep with the hall light on. There was comfort in being able to see your surroundings and for a man like John, you could understand his fear, the need for one.  


He lied in bed without his expensive blue shirt and vest, his scars and tattoos bare for the world to see. There were so many wounds on this man that it made you ponder where they were from. As horrified of him as you were from his actions, you felt somber for the condition of his skin. Cuts, burns, thick raised skin bubbled up to mar that otherwise perfect flesh. You felt the urge to stroke that skin, reassure him that it wouldn’t happen anymore, that you could keep him safe. You knew none of that was true.  


The Bliss flowers you pulled out of your pack were laid onto him, underneath his nose so he could be affected while you tied him. He was warm and soft underneath your touch, but most of all, pliant with sleep, letting you tie his wrists with ease. It was his legs that became troublesome when he awoke. He weakly attempted to pull his feet from your grip, but you were able to secure them.  


“Wha… is this? Drugs… Dep… uty…?”  
John's wrists pulled fruitlessly against the binds which you gripped his arms in hopes that he would stop.  


“Don’t bother. You’ll only hurt yourself. You can’t get out of this, John Seed.”  
He stilled, staring up at you, trying to scowl through the haze of bliss that would soon fade away. He looked confused, but also scared. It made you doubt whether you should have done this, but there wasn’t any turning back now.  


You took off your pack, setting it on the floor and crawled onto his bed, straddling him, and looking deep into those gorgeous blue eyes. You could see a lot in there. There was pain, failure, fear, and anger. You would assume it was from the situation he was in currently, but he always had this look when he saw you. 

This was just the first time you were able to see this close.  


“You are absolutely beautiful…” You breathed those words out, wanting to hold them back, but let them slip. It was the truth. Many people knew he was a very attractive man. It was probably a factor in how he got so far with his work. He just had the face you could trust, a face you could tell anything to, eyes you could relate to. You also knew it was far from the truth. He was not a man you should trust.  


“Get the hell off of me and get out of my home.” You scooted back enough to start friction, his breath a sharp hiss through his teeth. “I think you’ll eventually change your mind.” You whispered into his ear before giving it a gentle nip.  


“So you want me to carve ‘Lust’ next, is that It? You want me to carve it into your forehead for the world to see?” You carded your fingers through his hair, pressing kisses to his ear and cheek. He made attempts to pull himself away, but you only caught his face with your other hand and pulled him back to you.  


“You don’t get enough love, John. Your brothers ask too much of you. I want to give you what you’ve always wanted.” You held his face between your palms and looked deep into those eyes again.  


“I’m going to tell you ‘Yes’ and praise you like you’ve never been praised before. I’m going to make you feel like you’re worth something,” and with a whisper, added, “I’m going to love you, John. I’m going to show you how much.”  


Your hips grinded against his growing erection still hidden by his boxers.  


“I don’t need It! I don’t need you and I sure as hell don’t need your fucking praise! You just don’t know when to quit, pushing your fucking nose into personal business!”  


You probably would have taken him more seriously if he wasn’t pushing his hips up off the bed to grind his, now rock hard, cock against your clothed heat. Your silence was rewarded by his quiet, needy gasps and the strain of the rope against the wood of the bedpost.  


“Fuck, John… Your body is disagreeing with you on that one… Very. Much. So.” You leaned over him to press kisses to each scar, licking and lapping at them in the hopes of washing them all away. After you were sure each scar had attention, you worked over each tattoo, tracing your tongue over the words, planting a kiss over each letter.  


“What made you think that I wanted any of this?” He said quietly. He was still angry, but softer and tired.  


Well, it was a hard question to answer. His desire to impress his brother was as obvious as his massive ego, his hard on for you was obvious to everyone, and he just looked desperate… scared. He wanted to be accepted and you were the same.  


Your fingers splayed over his chest, sliding down his pecks and his toned abs. They hooked into the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, but they could only get so far since you neglected to remember that you tied his legs to the bed post so they would remain spread. No matter, you were sure he had plenty more. Retrieving a knife from your pack, you hacked the weapon along the fabric, cutting through it like butter.  


“It’s in your eyes.”  


That was the only answer you could come up with out loud. If you were completely honest with him, you knew he’d just brush it off, so it don’t matter whether you used Sharky's line or not.  


“That's not a good enough excuse for rape, you God-damned Wrath…” You stopped him, covering his mouth.  


“With everything you’ve ever done to people, this is the royal treatment. You’ve tortured, mutilated, and brainwashed people into thinking this is ok, yet you want to criticize me? Fuck you, John, and the corpses hanging in your bunker, staged like sacrifices.” You gripped his swollen cock, rubbing your thumb in gentle circles over the head.  


“How hypocritical of you…” your lips touched the tip, kissing the slit, then wetly licking his shaft to lubricate him for your lips. “If you're to get what you want, I suggest you behave.” His breath hitched in his throat and his hands tightened into fists so hard, the whites of his knuckles were shown.  


The musky, clean smell of his cock made you drunk. It felt so amazing to take in such an intimate scent that your blood boiled at the thought of taking him into your mouth. His hair was neatly trimmed and well shaven, as neat and pristine as you imagined it’d be. You curiously ran your fingers through it, almost fascinated, haven’t seeing pubes cut so neatly before.  


“Are you done? That’s embarrassing, you freak.” 

You scoffed. John? Embarrassed? Come on. You knew full well that this was feeding his ego. He had to have been at least a little prideful, knowing he was this attractive and doing his best to amplify that with expensive haircuts, clothing, and manicures.  


“John, stop it. You love the attention. I bet you’d absolutely fall head over heels if I told you how handsome you were, how perfect you are…” You pressed tender kisses along his shaft as you spoke, “… How underappreciated you are and how you deserve so much more praise for all of the hard work you’ve done.”  


His breath was caught in his throat as he watched you, his wrists still tight against the rope, but he didn’t appear to be trying to pull out of them. His ears and neck became a fierce red as you continued to praise him.  


“You are a good man, John. You are such a wonderful, loving person… you just haven’t found someone to tell you that.”  
Before he could respond, seeing his lips part as if he would reply, you let him slip past your lips, engulfing him in the soft heat of your mouth. Instead of words, he treated you to his quiet moans and the slight thrust of his hips.  


You weren’t used to hearing men be this vocal, so it honestly was a treat. You were starting to wonder when it was since he last became intimate with anyone.  


“Yes, John...”  


Your hands worked what your mouth couldn’t of his slightly over average length. He watched you with hungry eyes, his usually perfect hair falling into his eyes. You could feel his cock become harder, his breaths ragged, sounding like he was going to choke. His chest started to bloom red, which you assumed were signs that his release would be very soon. You felt a twinge of disappointment, wanting to continue pleasuring him, but not wanting him to cum just yet.  


“Gon-… Gonna- FUCK!”  


You let him go before he could reach that final satisfaction. Your palms squeezed his toned thighs and massaged the soft skin as he trembled and came down from the high and the frustration.  


“Why… why did you do that…?" He sounded like he was pleading with you. No. You would not be drawn in by those puppy dog eyes. He’s not going to get what he wants… just yet.  


You got up of the bed, shucking off your pants and to tease him, slowly pulled your panties down your legs to give him a show. By the infatuated look on his face, you assumed that he enjoyed it.  


“Say something else…” His voice broke a little. He probably thought it a foreign idea to ask something of someone who was meant to be his enemy, but you didn’t mind one bit.  


“And here I was thinking that you had mentioned not needing it? What brought this about?” You unbuttoned the flannel shirt you wore and crawled over him, preferring to leave it on.  


“Please… I need it…” Your heart beat hard in your chest at his words, your stomach jumping to your throat.  


“How badly?” You could only whisper.  


“So much…” He was whispering now. His usually cocky, stone expression, was now soft and genuine. His blue eyes drowning in desire for your words. 

“You’re wanted, John. You’re important to people. You’re so intelligent and are a very hard worker. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are and I’m so proud of you for it. Your brothers are proud of you for it.”  


You could feel the quick beat of his heart under your fingers before you once again began to stroke his hair. Whispering endearing praises to him, he leaned into your touch, eyes closed, your words soothing him like a sort of lullaby.  


“Oh, John…” You sighed sweetly cradling his face between your hands. “Can you do something for me?”  


He didn’t open his eyes , but nuzzled your hand, “Depends on what it is, little miss Wrath.”  
Your lips brushed over his ear, your hair tickling his face just slightly. “I want you to pleasure me, John… I want you to taste me.” That look on his face was priceless, that lust? Desire, yet there was uncertainty. Maybe he was inexperienced in that department.  


He watched as you crawled up over his chest, your gorgeous ass not putting your full weight on him. Your legs were splayed over his face, your wet, needy pussy ready for him to taste. One of your thighs pressed against his cheek while the other was propped up more to give more room.  


“I like this view, John… I love how you’re looking at me right now… such gorgeous eyes.”  


He looked a little unsure, but hearing you continue to praise him, it gave him the motivation to lick a stripe down your slick folds, his face twisted in ecstasy. Your smell, your taste did nothing but make him drunk with arousal.  


He heatedly lapped at your pussy, tongue flicking your clit when he noticed how you became louder when he licked there.  


“Fuck… Yes, John! You’re so good.”  


He started to move a little off course, but it was no matter, you simply gripped his perfect brown hair between your fingers, adjusting his attention so he would pleasure the right spots.  


“John, you are so good at this… your mouth feels so good, baby.” You grinded against him, expecting him to resist, but instead you heard him moan languidly against your clit as he suckled and licked at it.  


Your thighs trembled with delight and he pressed his cheek closer to your supple skin, soaking in the warmth that radiated off of you. 

“Yes, John! Oh fuck...You’re going to make me cum, baby…” You made an effort to grind a little against his face, feeling your gut start to tighten and the heat began to boil. The way his tongue swirled and flicked quickly about your clit drove you closer and closer to the edge.  


You trembled, feeling the burn in your tense muscles, but the pleasure overwhelmed any soreness and kept you moving until you groaned, cursing and quaking as you found orgasm. Your mouth opened in a silent scream, fingers like clawed, holding his head close.  


He hadn’t stopped lapping at your lower lips, it didn’t bother you, since he had slowed himself.  


“Thank you... Jesus, John…You’re so good.” You kissed his lips, tasting your musky flavor.  
In the quiet room, all you could hear was each other’s labored breathing and the sound of the bedsheets shifting. He was still tense because he hadn’t cum yet, but you would take care of it. Sliding back down his body, and positioning your dripping wet pussy over his standing cock, you watched him.  


His eyes looked to be begging as the head rubbed against your twitching hole.  


“Say more to me.” He whined to you, crying out as you lowered yourself slowly onto him. His lips parted in an “O” and his fists clenched tighter. You could feel the small, desperate thrusts into your heat, so you held down his hips.  


“We are going to take it slow, John. I’m going to make you feel so good, like you deserve. You deserve this, to finally have some form of happiness. I’m going to love you so much, John…” you loved saying his name and with how his cock twitched eagerly inside you, he enjoyed it too.  


“Fuck, John… Your cock is huge… Stretching me so fucking good.” Your hands pressed against his warm chest, tenderly rubbing over any scars they came in contact with. You pressed against him as you lifted your hips, almost pulling off of him, before dropping back down on him.  


“Fuck… I hate you.” John whispered and you leaned down to his ear  


“I know.” His warm skin rubbed against yours, your thighs soft against his waist as you ride him. You both were quiet for a bit, only accompanied by the breathless panting and the loud squelch of your soaked pussy. It was very intimate. You could almost say it was beautiful the way he looked at you as if you were a god. It was how you looked at him, as if he were the one who gave you life.  


“But you know that you love me… at least in some sick twisted manor… just like I love you.” You squeezed your pussy around him, making shivers ripple through this muscles. You started at a slow pace, enjoying the sweet friction of his thickness against your walls, savoring the sweet stretch and the tickle of his hair.  


“Back then… at the church… You were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. You had terrifying eyes… You looked dangerous and were someone… The Father… said to either recruit or exterminate, but I could do neither…” he paused to hiss at a particularly pleasurable sensation, “I couldn’t keep you in that bunker. I couldn’t live with the idea of killing you after that… you’re too much like me. The father… Ahhh~ hnghhhnnn… claims that if there is no hope for you, there’s no hope for me…”  


Tears welled in his eyes.  


“Fucking look at me now. There’s no way now. The gates are closed to me… DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? WHAT YOU’VE DONE!??...”  


You flinched a little, but regained control by tapping him gently on the cheek. Your concerned and loving gaze was enough to calm him and he relaxed.  


“I’m scared.”  


Your thumb wiped away the stray tear and you quickened your pace hoping to distract him.  


“Its okay. I’m right here… Your brothers love you. They want the best for you. You cannot by any means say that what you are doing is the right thing. Those people don’t deserve to be used as decoration. They're worried about you.”  


“Fuck,” he stated, feeling the heat start to coil in his belly, telling him that his long awaited release was close by. “Its coming… I’m going to cum… fuck…” you moved faster, your heart racing. And your pussy growing tighter around the thickening cock  


He desperately rutted into you and you gave him this one pass so that he could finish... with a sharp inhale and a long, wanton moan. His cum spurted deep inside of you, making you shudder at the odd sensation.  


He shivered underneath you, moaning helplessly. Eventually his moans died down to ragged panting while you whispered sweet things to him. 

“Don’t think I could ever get used to that… how ya feeling?” you brushed tour fingertips feather light against the skin of his stomach, watching the swarm of goosebumps ripple over his flesh.  


“I’m conflicted.”  
You sighed. That was fair.  


“Here. Let me help you.” Grabbing the small knife from the bedside table, you cut his restraints. You did worry about him attacking you, but figured he wouldn’t.  


He was too vulnerable and still sifting through the haze of something more magical than the bliss.  


“What are we going to do now? What is this?” You gave him your most reassuring smile which in hindsight, probably just looked like a goofy grin.  


“I guess we'll see. I know you’ll be coming after me sooner rather than later. If you still want to kill me, that’s on the table, but I'd like to think you’ll give me the chance and open up to me.”  


He sat up on the bed, rubbing at the raw, red of his wrists. His silence disappointed you. You wanted to continue to have John underneath you, taking control, and making him cum for you. You had wanted so much.  


“Okay.” He said simply. He didn’t look angry, he looked soft yet desperate. He looked like he needed something. Or someone?  


“Okay. You have the Walkie. Call me if you ever need to talk, John.”  


You slipped out the window and disappeared into the night. You couldn’t tell Sharky about what you just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
